The Twins of The Avatar Spirit
by Flying Green
Summary: Avatar Korra has passed on, and the cycle continues. But what would happen if mentally bonded identical twins Teo and Gipp both inherited the Avatar Spirit as one? And lived in a city where bending was illegal? Takes place 1960's-ish. Rated T for future violence.
1. Finding Out

**TEO'S POV**

"Teo, come _on,_" Gipp repeated in a moan for the third time, "I'm sick of waiting for you while you delve deeper into your stupid books! You promised we would walk to school early so you could help me finish my homework! Please?" His wild emerald eyes scanned me, waiting for an answer.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, trying to allow my brother to take a hint and drop the subject. Yesterday, it was the same exact situation, my brother -the procrastinator- kept pleading franticially for me to scribble down his homework for him right before school started, something my parents said he should've grown out of a long time ago.

Setting my book down, I glanced up at him again, noticing the relief in his expression, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Typical Gipp. Typical day. Typical me, for allowing this to happen far to much.

As I vaulted off my king sized bed, I caught the quick blur of my nine-year-old sister speeding past the door, which lay ajar, as if persuading me to leave now. I took it's advice and padded calmly out into the familiar hallway, painted a royal blue, and framed in gold detailing. My parents had a nack for spending too much money on unnessesary things. But what did they really care? We had enough money to fill a million solid gold swimming pools.

"Teo! Gipp! Arian! Breakfast time!" My mother cooed from the kitchen, where a half-dozen servants readied themselves to serve our family of five.

"Coming!" Yelled Gipp and I simultaneously. You see, Gipp and I aren't just brothers, we are twins. Identical twins, to be exact. Both fourteen years old with the same facial features and body muscles. (Even though I'm more bulked up than he is, but he doesn't like to admit it) So us talking at the same time was just one of the many things we could do.

Gipp and I passed an old mirror that has been passed down through my family for generations, and I took a second to appreciate the fact that my brother each had different haircuts to sepreate our looks a little. My long auburn locks were tied back into a ponytail that rested at the crown of my head, while my brother prefered close cropped hair that never seemed to grow out. Our overwhelming green eyes gleamed back at us in the reflection, four identical orbs of emerald.

Arian and my parents were already seated when Gipp and I arrived, so we took our usual seats on the plump velvet chairs.

"Teo and I need to leave early, can we skip breakfast?" Gipp asked with as much persuasion as he could muster into his highish voice.

My parents contemplated the request, and both nodded, so before I knew it Gipp wrapped his vice-like grip around my wrist and hauled me off to the fanciest boarding school in the entire earth-kingdom.

Gipp's motor-mouth never shuts up. Ever. So on the way to school I did my normal routine, bobbed my head like I was genuniely interested and focused in on my surroundings rather than my brother's constant gabber.

Across the satomobile-flooded street, I spotted a small boy, probably about seven or eight, dressed in tattered rags. He caught my attention, so I stopped cold right in my tracks, my brother haulting abruptly aswell.

The little boy stumbled down the sidewalk, and once he reached a certain point, he adjusted himself into a stance that looked kind of like a- _No that can't be, it's prohibited here!_- But it was.

The unnamed boy made a punching motion, and a scarlet puff of flame bursted from his balled up fist.

_A firebender._

Almost immediately the firebending boy was seized by gloved hands, and taken away from my field of vision. He was just a kid, picked right off the street by the cops who keep our entire city safe from... _The Benders._

"Wow," I heard Gipp murmur quietly next to me. I glanced down at my own hands, wondering what they would look like with glowing flames dancing around them gracefully.

"We should go," Gipp almost whispered to me, his excited mood clearly dissapating to thin air.

I kept my gaze down at my hands, expecting them to leak fire because I wanted them to. No, I didn't want them to, I _ached _for them to do so. I had never felt this way before, my entire family were non-benders, so why was this feeling dawning on me?

"Bro, come on."

Gipp's voice brought me out of my daze. Clenching my fists tightly, I resumed walking with my twin along the road, as if nothing had happened.

All day in school, I thought about the poor little kid. He didn't deserve anything that was surely coming to him soon. The round little face I saw seemed so scared, but so determined to keep doing what made him -well- _him._

Finally, the metal chiming of the school's bell changed my thoughts. I quickly navigated my way through the dense halls, and spotted my dorky brother, trying to flirt with some girls who were _way_ out of his league.

"Come on Gipps," I grasped his bicep and dragged him away from the giggling group of females.

Once we were clear of the dreaded building we called school, Gipp and I changed course to the shortcut we occasionally took through the town cemetary.

"Aww! Teo! Why don't you ever let me try to get some ladies?" He protested while he leaned on a gravestone to take a short rest.

"Because you can't." I answered slyly.

"Whatever, I could get more girls than you-"

"Gipp, you are missing the point!" I interrupted.

He was silenced immediatly.

"That boy doesn't deserve to be locked up forever simply because he can light a candle with his finger!" I raged, letting out my anger for the stupid rules our city has against the benders of the world.

"Teo, there's nothing we can do-"

"YES THERE IS GIPP!" I screeched, "WE CAN PROTEST! WE CAN STOP THEM FROM TAKING INNOCENT CHILDREN AWAY!"

"Teo, please, calm down."

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" I violently plummented my booted foot down into the plush soil of the earth.

A colum of rock fifteen feet in front of me shot out from the calm ground.

I gaped in awe at the sight before me, and my twin's expression mirrored mine.

"Y-you can... Earthbend?" Gipp asked in astonishment.

"Maybe not just me... You try."

"Me? Are you crazy?" Gipp replied.

"There's nobody around, just _try._" I smiled at him.

Gipp responded by crouching into a makeshift bending stance, and pounding his foot into the ground as hard as he could.

An the earth reacted.

Jutting out from the colum of earth I had created was a twin of the said object. The two identical towers loomed twenty feet high, standing mighty and pround.

After exchanging high-fives and grins, a bad thought settled in. If someone were to have caught us...

"Teo, we should practice everyday!" Gipp excitedly suggested.

"We can't. Mom and Dad both hate benders. You know that."

"They won't know if we practice here." He answered, feeling proud he came up with such a brilliant plan.

"But Gipp..." I trailed off. I guess it really wouldn't be so dangerous. The cops never disturb the cemetary, so that was out. But I was still skeptical about mom and dad finding out.

"What's the harm?" I responded, and Gipp answered me with a giant hug.

Everyday for the next two weeks we returned to the grave yard to practice our bending in secret, but one day we were exhausted from the lack of sleep we were getting. Arian, our little sister who was only a mere nine year old, had been begging us to build her a stable, to keep all her coyote-horses in one place. Gipp and I worked on it far too long into the night, so we were worn out, and frankly didn't have the heart to practice.

When we were stumbling home from school, Gipp and I passed the cemetary, where I spotted a group of men sporting the familiar police uniform crowded around an area with uneven rock -the one place that Gipp and I couldn't quite fix.

"They know, Gipp. They know someone has been earthbending there. We need to go home. NOW." I commanded to my brother, who's electric green eyes were being consumed with fear.

Running home left me no time to think what would be our next move, the adrenaline was clouding my thoughts to the point where I was forgetting my own name.

Gipp reached the front door before I did, and he practicially ripped it off it's hinges.

When I caught up to him, our hearts sank to the floor.

Dozens of policemen were positioned around our living room, and in the middle was our parents, holding Arian close to their bodies. Their eyes scanning us with distrust, and dishonor.

"Mom, dad-" I began.

"Don't speak, Teo." My father spit at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mother asked with innocence behind her words.

"How did you know-" Gipp started, curious to the crucial fact I was dying to know.

"Your sister spotted you guys practicing that demonic art in the cemetary on her way home from school." Dad answered him viciously.

I glanced at my young sister with hateful eyes, and she replied with an evil grin that gave me chills. A nine year old should not be capable of looking so... _wicked._

Gipp looked just as frightened as I felt.

"Move and we open fire!" One of the policemen threatened.

"Run on three, Gip," I murmured delicately to my brother, "One. Two. Three!"

Gipp sprinted out the door as fast as he could, with me right behind him. I flipped around, brounght my forearms together, and pushed them in an upward thrust.

An earth wall sprouted before me, blocking the path for any policemen who wanted to follow us. As I fled, I heard the _plick!_ noises of bullets shattering against the barrier of rock behind me.

I looked to my brother who had stopped to allow me to catch up to him, and we shared the same glance.

_We were on the run._

* * *

**AN:**_  
_

Hello everyone! Makorra7Ever and I are in this thing together, so the next chapter will be from Gipp's POV and written by Makorra7Ever. I, Flying Green, will write from Teo's POV, so if you don't like one of our writing styles then deal with it, because in order to enjoy this story you have to be envolved with both twins. We are revising eachothers work and also giving plot ideas, so we both contribute quite a lot into a chapter. Please review and visit Makorra7Ever's FanFiction Profile! Thanks! The next chapter should be up soon! :)


	2. Playing With Fire

**GIPP'S POV**

I could hear the humming of the police vehicles get louder and louder as bright red and blue colors lit up the dim street.

Somehow, some way, they managed to get past Teo's earth barrier blocking the door.

"Speed up! Hurry!" Teo called back at me in a hurried pant. He was a good twenty feet ahead of me. I hate to admit it, but he is just a little more, well, fit then I am.

"Wait up!" I yelled back, slowing down by the second. But instead of fulfilling my request, my earth bending brother sent a pillar of rock flying diagonally from the road, to the end of my heels, causing me to soar through the sky a ways a head of him.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I not-so-gracefully landed with a thud. "This way!" I quickly veered off to the right, into an alleyway, and jumped into a dumpster, my brother still trailing behind.

Teo caught up and dove next to me, barely escaping the cop filled sato-mobiles from catching us. They drove past, completely clueless of our escape.

I began exiting the gooey muck, putting my leg over the edge, when Teo grabbed my shoulders and roughly pulled me back in, just in time.

"What was that for-?"

"Shh!" My twin interrupted me. He put his hand over my mouth and we sunk down deeper into the rotten-smelling, banana-filled, pile of sewage like waste.

Plastic bags were covering every last inch of mine and Teo's bodies, save for the space inbetween for our eyes to peek out. We heard two pairs of footsteps stop in front of the dumpster.

"Think they'd be in here?" A masculine voice boomed to the opposite cop.

"Maybe," the other official replied. "Even though _I_ couldn't stand to be in here for more than a couple seconds."

"And giving the fact that they're a couple of snooty rich-kids, the must be dying!"

They both shared a hardy laugh, and began rummaging through the foul rubber bags and other waste.

One of their rough hands skimmed my leg by the finger-tips and I froze. He felt around my leg until he reached the tip of my shoe, recognizing the feel of fancy, expensive leather.

Grasping the end of my shoe tightly with both hands, my attacker yanked upward, causing my entire foot to pop into sight.

His cop buddy joined in by grabbing my other foot and jerked it out.

I didn't know what to do.

In fact, I didn't DO anything.

I laid there and waited. Waited until they took me away from my brother.

I waited.

"Oof!" One police man grunted as a wall of rock came barging into him, and his friend from the left of the alley.

The wall dragged them about ten feet until collapsing to the ground, crushing their bodies underneath, but still allowing them to breathe.

Teo leaped out of the dumpster and headed toward them, a devilish glare gleaming in his determined eyes. I sprung out after him, quickly gaining hold of his forearm and pulling him back.

"You don't have to do this!" I persuaded my twin out of future murder.

My brother turned to look at me and I loosened my grip. I had never seen him this way before.

His face was a mix of anger, sadness, hurt, and confusion. I know he didn't want to do this, but nothing would stop him.

Nothing.

I let go of his arm and stood back, shielding my eyes. The sound was enough to scar me.

The rock wall shifted and the men screamed in pain. Their ribs being crushed by the second. Bones were breaking with sickening _cracks_, and internal organs crushing and failing under the weight and pressure of the heavy earth wall. The last thing I heard was two distinct screeches, then felt the moisture of blood splattering across my face and clothes.

I opened my eyes only to find the alleyway covered in sanguine fluid. And Teo and I were painted with it.

I walked over to my brother and looked him in the eyes.

"You didn't have to KILL them!" Anger shot out of me like a sprinkler.

"They were going to take you away. I would never let that happen. And call it an instinct of mine to protect my own brother!"

I understood Teo's words and forgave him immediately. I did something I haven't done since we were little boys.

I hugged him. Tightly and surely, trying to convince him that his act was forgiven.

After our meaningful embrace, Teo mentioned that we needed to clean up and change out of our school clothes shortly afterward.

I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out my trusty pocket knife. I always carried it around ever since I was twelve. You see, walking home from school me and Teo got mugged by a couple of criminals, barely escaping with our lives. I felt protection in this measley six inch blade.

We found a leaky faucet sticking out of the side of the brick wall for hoses, and washed ourselves as much as we could. Then we cut up our fancy pleated pants into workable shorts. At last we took off our blood-coated prep-school jackets, and were left with stained, but some-what clean, white T-Shirts.

Teo took out the extra hairband he always carried around, and retied his cascading hair back into the usual ponytail placed at the crown of his head.

Our clothes and stench made us seem like total hobo's but, hey, we were clean. And safe.

"Now let's ditch this place," Teo mentioned. "I can't stand to look at those corpse's anymore."

"I agree," I replied. "But where will we go?"

"We're on the run, Gipp. There's no place for us to go."

We walked out of the alley way and into the sunshine. Or at least better sunshine. A light drizzle escaped the grey clouds above us and the street's were empty.

I walked ahead of Teo as I spotted a girl, not too far ahead of us.

Once I got a closer look, I never wanted to look away...

Her jet-black hair was bound sloppily into a long braid running down her slender back, with long bangs framing her thin face. Shimmering gold filled her beautiful irises as she stepped into the dim sunlight. She adorned a battered leather vest that was worn over a stained maroon t-shirt, an amber colored satchel slung over her shoulder. Baggy charcoal sweatpants riddled with patches stitched on hung from her waist, the ends tucked into her mud-caked combat boots.

But the thing that drew my eye in the most, was the scarlet cut that ran from her left jawbone to the middle of her cheek on the same side. It's color had long since faded, so it seemed that her infliction was a scar that would forever be permanent on her face.

It made her look even more angelic -in that weird, rugged sort of way.

"Woah," the word escaped out of my mouth without my intention. Teo nudged me and I realized I'd been drooling.

The beautiful teenager in front of me disappeared into the dark shadows of an old abandoned building I had never noticed before. The entrance was hidden around the side, as if to keep people from coming in.

"Bro, what's up?" Teo looked at me questionably, not picking up to where I was looking.

"What? Nothing!" I zoned back into reality when I looked over at my twin and noticed a sato-mobile parked by the side of the road. "W-We should probably get out of public, don't you think?" I will admit that I was just looking for a way to search for that incredible woman, but safety also came into play.

After all, everybody was looking for us.

"I guess so," Teo answered.

"Here, follow me." I led us toward the mysterious building where that girl disappeared.

Cautionsly, I peaked my head around the corner and saw exactly what I'd been looking for.

There she was, standing in front of the door in shadow, looking as beautiful as ever. She reached into her satchel lazily, and pulled out what looked to be, _a fish._

She grabbed a hold of it's tail, allowing it to dangle high above the ground. She slid her other balled up hand underneath it, and unclenched her fist, watching in delight as she cooked the limp creature to a crisp.

With fire bending.

I accidentally let out a gasp and she looked my way. I ducked down behind the wall and covered my mouth. Teo looked at me questionably and peaked his head around the corner.

I tried to stop him, but a pair of hands grabbed his head and pulled him around to the front of the building.

"Teo!" I quickly stood up and raced around to the other side, only to find him being crushed by the gorgeous mistress.

Teo's hands were being held behind his back as she sat on top of his lower back and yelled at him in a hushed tone. I stepped closer to listen.

"What are you doing here you little weasel-snake? Come here to spy on us? Who sent you? Tell me now you low-life scum!"

Teo panicked and did the worst thing possible in this scenario. He tried to break free.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here so you can answer my question! Who was it? Who?"

"No one!" My scared brother answered. "We're on the run!"

She loosened up a little on her grip. "Who's 'we'?"

Teo bobbed his head in my direction. She peered her head to look at me, then brought her gaze back down to settle on my brother in confusion.

"Twins?" She questioned with surprise.

"Yes," we both replied at the same time.

Hesitantly, she got up off of Teo, and he quickly recovered, almost sprinting next to me to get out of the firebender's reach.

Turning to face us, her golden eyes analyzed our features.

"Ragged clothes, cut jeans, dirt stains. If I'm not mistaken, then I'd say you two were a couple of runaways off the street. Correct?"

My brother and I locked glances at each other and bobbed our heads in unision.

"You could say so," Teo mentioned.

"Come on in," the fire bending teenager ordered, "There's some people I want you to meet."

Me and Teo exchanged some questioning glances with one another as she used a worn out key to unlock the sturdy looking padlock adorning the door. We followed her as she led us through the doorway to the inside of the abandoned building.

The inside looked a lot bigger than the outside, if I do say so myself. It was packed with book signs, book shelves, and, well, books! It doesn't take a genius to realize that this is an abandoned library.

Not only was there plenty of untouched books -which Teo was very disappointed and torn up about- but there was plenty of children. I'd say there was a fair thirty, all laying on the ground covered in sleeping bags and ripped blankets, grime splotching their young facial features.

The girl clued us in. "You see, all of us here are either hunted, runaways, or criminals."

"Criminals?" I responed, my voice tinted with worry over the fact that I may have gotten me and Teo into a whole mess of trouble.

"We do what we can to survive," she replied in a harsh tone, "I'm sure you two can relate."

"Hey, Azon!" A child's eager voice chimed in from the crowd of groogy, half-awakened kids.

"I'm coming!" The so-called 'Azon' jogged towards the kid and left us just as fast as she met us, which left me pretty bummed out.

"I guess we know her name now," I told Teo, who was still scanning the faces among the crowd.

"Hey," Teo whispered to me. "Don't these kids kind of remind you of that little boy who was fire bending in the street?"

I panned my eyes around the library and found a little boy -about the same age as the one on the street- moving a thin stream of water so effortlessly through his fingers.

"Yeah," I replied. "They do." I paused for a moment. Azon was gazing at us with a certain feriocity from across the room, and I couldn't help but feel frightened from her harmful glare.

"Do you think that he..."

"Came from here?" Azon interrupted me. I didn't notice that she had covered the distance between us and eavesdropped until then, "Well, that's exactly right." She finished.

Me and Teo shared a surprised expression, then turned our heads simultaneously back to Azon.

"You two must be talking about Okhan. He went missing from our group a few weeks ago." The whole room laid in eery silence while the children gathered around us in a semi-circle. Everyone stared at my twin and I in confusion, fear, and distrust.

Azon continued. "How do you know Okhan? What happened to him?"

Nobody spoke for the longest time, until Teo broke the awkward silence.

"He... He got captured." All eyes rounded in suspense while my brother continued.

"He was fire bending in the street and the government caught him. I am so, so sorry you guys."

We waited for the news to sink in before trying to comfort them. I leaned in to give Azon a hug, but she pushed me away and backed up, not really affected by the weirdness of my gesture.

"What did you guys do about it? Did you stop them? You must have done something!" She strenly insisted more to herself than us.

Teo shot me a certain look, and I knew it was my turn to do the talking. I braced myself for future pain, and let the words slide right off my tongue.

"No. We didn't." When I saw Azon's face fill with anger I immediately added more. "But I regretted everything! You're right, we should've stepped in and done something."

Azon let out a frustrated sigh and broke off from our gazes. "I'll be in my room." The teenager mumbled to us before storming off to the back of the library, and into a hidden room that I didn't notice before.

"Secret room?" Teo asked the crowd of kids.

"She's our leader," a voice in the crowd responded. A kid that looked about twelve emerged from the group. "I'm Azon's brother, Sho. Azon is the oldest, so she's our leader. She found most of us and offered shelter and refuge here."

"How old is she?" My tongue spit out from curiosity. And I caught the quiet snicker that erupted from my brother.

"Sixteen."

I couldn't help but feel a bit, well, stabbed in the heart. I figured she was my age, if not a year older. Two years was quite the distance for someone (aka me) who wasn't very good at scoring ladies- even the same age as me.

"Oh," the words slipped out of my mouth accidentally. "Well, nice to meet you, Sho."

"Same to you." He walked away with the crowd as they dispersed.

"Well he's nice," Teo spoke.

After a few hours Azon came out of her room and shrugged off any feelings she might have had about Okhan. She gave Teo and I permission to stay with their group for as long as we needed. So that night we slept in the library with all the other kids, and I shifted uncomfortably in my lumpy sleeping bag for more than enough hours.

At around midnight, when everyone was asleep, Teo and I snuck our way into Azon's private room.

I hesitated for a second, but my brother insisted on following through our plan.

We creeked open the door with caution and found Azon fully-clothed and sleeping peacefully. The dim light provided by her side lamp mingled with the red scar tissue's color, making her face look even more astonishing. She was an angel. Or at least, what looked like an angel... To me.

Teo shoved me hard in her direction to convince me to go wake her up, and I fell on top of her because of his brute force. Azon quickly jolted her body up and pushed me roughly off of the twin-sized bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Azon whispered in rage and utter confusion. She appeared disturbed by our little visit, so we cut to the chase fast.

"We have to talk to you," I replied, getting off the floor and standing next to my brother.

"And this couldn't wait until morning?" Sleeping Beauty rubbed her eyelids. She turned off the dim light of her table lamp, and instead lit the room up with a large flickering ball of flame, resting calmly in her palm. Which, surprisingly, gave the room more light than her weak lamp.

"No," Teo walked closer to the bed. "Can we sit down?"

Azon sat up and put her legs in a crisscross. I sat next to Azon, and Teo sat next to me.

"So what's so important that you had to wake me up at midnight for?" Azon asked.

"Listen, when I witnessed the government officials take Okhan, something inside of me realized that it had to be stopped. All of it. At any cost. Teo has come to the same agreement. So, we have decided that it has to become our mission to bring down the cruel government of this city, and re-legalize bending."

Azon let it sink in before replying. "Well I agree, but why'd you tell me this?"

Me and Teo looked at each other, and at the same time, we said, "We want you to join us."

"Are you crazy? I know that I'm one of the only firebending masters left but-I can't leave these kids, they're my family! I can't just go off with complete strangers on a mission I might not even return from!"

I chimed in. "But you agree with us, don't you?"

She paused for a while, as if she was contemplating whether or not to join us in our unrealistic goal.

"Well?" Teo asked, eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Well... I guess I could possibly help you..."

"Yes!" I couldn't help but yelp for joy.

"Wait, wait wait..." Azon spoke again. "Who will take care of the kids?"

My twin and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh," Teo answered. "We have an idea."

The next morning when everybody woke up, Azon, Teo, and I broke the news to everybody. Azon's 'family' gathered around the room while we all stood on a table.

"So," she finished. "By joining the earth bending twins, I will help them take down the government and make bending legal. I hope you all realize that I have to do this for the good of all benders in our city."

The room consisted of crying, good-lucks, and screaming as we hopped off the table and walked to the front door. The crowd followed us as we left the building.

"Wait," Sho spoke up from the crowd. "Who's going to be leader?"

Sho walked out from the crowd and Azon met up with him. She fell onto one knee to face his eye level.

"That's you, little man," she answered, combing the back of his jet-black hair that matched hers exactly with her calloused fingers. The resemblance between them was unbelievable.

"M-Me?" His voice cracked up, showing he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, you. Who was the one who took out that six-foot platypus-bear with earthbending when he was ten?"

"Me."

"And who was the one who sat by mom's side as she passed away in her bed, never letting go of her hand?" As Azon said it she slid her hand down from Sho's short locks, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Me."

"Right." Azon leaned closer. "And who is the one who will take care of our family? Find them food, shelter, and deliver them love? Who's going to do that?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes. I'm passing down my burden to you."

A single tear dribbled down onto Sho's cheek quietly from his glassy eye. Azon caressed her free hand the side of his face, and wiped it away with the pad of her thumb, smiling as she did so.

"Don't do that," She stated. "We don't cry. Crying isn't for us, crying is for wussies. You remember that."

"Yes."

"Now I'm going to let go of your hand."

"No," Sho protested. "No don't do that, please."

"I have to," his sister demanded. "Now when I let go, you are going to turn around, march straight into that building, and lead these kids, never looking back while doing so. Understand?"

"Yes." He answered, his eyes now hardened and free of tears.

"On three, okay?" Azon asked. Sho nodded his head and they counted together. "One." Azon untangled their hands. "Two." She stood up tall, her head leaning down. "Three."

She glanced up from her brother's eyes. Both turned and walked away, not saying another word. Azon quickly made her way over to Teo and I and hid her raw, untapped emotions.

"Let's go." I told my brother and -hopefully- new friend.

Deciding on taking the backroads to the capital building, Teo and I led the way, Azon trailing just behind us. Though she didn't know, I glanced back at just the right time to watch the single tear drop drip onto the rocky gravel.

No tears followed after that.

* * *

**AN:**

Expect the next chapter to be up soon from Teo's POV, and the base written by me, Flying Green. Rough Draft written by Makorra7Ever, revised by me. The name "Okhan" belongs to The Weeknd, and we appreciate it for him allowing us to use it! See you soon and don't forget to review!


	3. Assaulted

**TEO'S POV**

Sticking to the alleyways and backroads of the city, I was amazed at how much energy was wasted on trying to be stealthy. We hadn't even seen one person in the past three hours of making our way to the capital.

"Guys, really? Do we need to stick to the shadows in silence when there's nobody even around?" I finally asked after getting annoyed all to quickly.

"Yes." Azon replied sternly in a hard voice, "You never know where the authorities might be lurking, or anyone for that matter." She finished, shutting me down.

"I agree with Teo, Azon. We are just wasting time and energy by being cautious and careful in the most abandoned part of town." Gipp protested.

"Hey, I'm in charge here. What I say goes." The firebending teenager growled.

"Who put you in charge?" I argued. I glared at her golden eyes, which seemed to glow eerily in the shadows we currently crouched in.

"I've got a lot more experience than the two of you combined, fighting wise and survivng wise. I know these streets like the back of my hand. _And,_ I'm older. That enough proof for you to cast your vote for leader?" She smirked, and I half-expected Gipp to faint right on the concrete.

"Whatever, I just want to get to the capital building and be done with it."

"Do you even have a plan yet? What do we plan to do once we bust in? Magicially convince the mayor that benders aren't demons and tell him to change his entire way of thinking?" Azon asked in a mocking tone.

I guess I hadn't really thought ahead. Gipp wasn't caught up to my skills in earthbending, and it's not like I was much of a pro either. I hadn't seen Azon fight yet, but I was assuming she couldn't have been that great. She was just a street-rat after all.

"You're right. We need to seek refuge and train in bending until we are fully in control of powerful and effective moves." I finished.

"I'm already a firebending master, as I told you. I don't have to spend my time watching you guys learn your little rock moves while I could be back at the library, teaching and taking care of the kids there." Azon spat.

"Hey, you agreed to this. And since you are the leader, you can't bail now." I responed, finding a loophole and causing her to pout in frustration.

"Fine."

After that, we paced around the alley in a daze, thinking of possible places we could take refuge in.

I brought my hand up to my chin, scanning through all of my relatives, and coming to the conclusion that all of them would turn us in to the police. As would my closest friends. I had never realized the amount of people I knew that despised the art of bending.

"Freeze!" A low, unfamiliar voice boomed from the other side of the dark clearing.

Unwillingly, my body's instincts did as the stranger commanded. My eyes flickered to the uniformed man weilding a tommy gun, and hoped that he wouldn't be using it anytime soon. Out of the shadows stepped the rest of his posse, all three of them sporting the dreadful bleached white attire that marked them as cops.

Gipp let out a yelp across from me as one of the goons shoved him to his knees, and quickly tied his hands behind his back with sturdy rope, now riddled with complex sailor's knots.

I met the same fate, as another cop from the group copied his friend's actions. In frustration I repeatedly clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to break free of the seemingly unbreakable restraints.

Glancing around I noticed Azon had disappeared. I hadn't seen her since the attack. Worry began to overcome me, then raw realization.

_She had betrayed us. She must have been a traiter this whole time. She called them here to capture us, and maybe even claim reward._

Lowering my gaze to the ground was the only thing I could do to show my brother it was time to give up.

The four men who attacked us split into two groups of two, and both groups claimed one of us. The first duo roughly carried Gipp by the arms in between them, never loosening their grip.

I prepared myself for the same treatment.

Stumbling toward us, one of them mumbled to the other, "Hey wasn't there three of them?"

The other guy stopped and glanced around, "Yeah! There was! Heh, must've left. Cowardly benders," They shared a laugh and resumed stalking toward me, "Besides, we only had orders to fetch these two hooligans-"

The second the two men had barely touched my bound arms, blazing inferno raged upon their now screeching bodies.

Intense heat bit at my bindings, easily reducing them to blackened ash.

The rough hands didn't even latch on firmly before releasing me immediately, the bodies they belonged to being eaten away by raw flames that had suddenly erupted from nowhere.

Wasting no time, I sprung onto my legs, and sprinted out of the scarlet flames around me. I looked back, and witnessed two charred, unrecognizable corpses lying limp on the ground.

Azon stood behind them, her eyes as wild as the crimson balls of fire she weilded in her fists.

"Azon! You came back-" I began.

I stopped mid-sentence as I watched her take off after my brother, who was still being hauled away.

"You're not getting away!" She howled at them.

Leaping into the air, Azon threw back her fired up fist, and thrusted it verociously at one of the men pulling my twin along the path.

Flames more powerful than I had ever seen before rocketed toward her target, scorching his figure on impact.

The other guard who had been carrying Gipp acted quickly, pulling my now unconcious brother into the nook of his arm, and pressing a knife to his throat.

Azon stood up out of her kneel, where she had gone to catch her breath, and gazed at the madman.

"Attack me and I will not hesitate to slit his throat!" His smoke filled voice rasped out at her, and I had no doubt that he would.

Azon's eyes focused in on the way the guard held Gipp. Gipp blocked the entire left side of his chest, leaving the right side -which held the cop's heart- wide open.

Azon tried to hide her smirk with a determined expression.

It happened too fast for me to process.

The shifting of position as Azon jerked two fingers at the policeman.

The electric blue lightning that escaped her fingertips and set course right at my brother and the crazed official.

The two sets of thuds that followed, one my brother collapsing to the ground unharmed, and the other the man falling back, his heart stopped by the deadly shock of electricity coursing through his veins.

My jaw dropped as I gaped at the girl I had previously thought to be a mere fighting novice.

Boy, was I wrong.

Azon relaxed her tense muscles, and turned to face me, an exhausted look overcoming her previously confident face.

"How many?" I asked her quietly.

"How many what?" She responded, pressing her palm to her forehead and wincing, showing that she had a bad headache.

"How many people have you... killed?" I questioned, hesitating on the last word for just a moment.

"How ever many it took to ensure the safety of the people I care about." Her hardened voice answered me.

"Tell me."

"Including the four today..." Azon let out a sigh and looked down to her combat boots, "Thirteen."

"How do you even live with that weighing on you?"

"Every single one of them was killed for a good reason. It doesn't weigh anything knowing that everyone I killed them for is safe. Don't make it sound worse than it is, Teo."

"But-"

"I'm done talking about it!" Piercing golden irises met the startling green of mine as we glared eachother down.

After quite a while of staring, I broke off from our gaze, the intense hue of her eyes finally getting to me.

I walked over to where my twin was sprawled, and hauled his unconsious body over my shoulder into a fireman's carry.

"Where do we go now, Captain?" I mocked at the firebender leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"To an old friend of mine's. It's the only place I can think of where we can be safe. He and his father own a cottage on the outskirts of the city." She answered, and I was frankly shocked she had connections with people who didn't dumpster dive and mug people for food and clothes.

"What's his name?"

"Koron."

"That's a weird name."

"It's a traditional Water Tribe name, and I wouldn't be talking, you are the one holding 'Gipp' in your arms after all."

I answered her by shrugging my shoulders. I had no part in naming him, it was just my parents. Not my problem.

Azon whipped around and started walking away.

"Wait! I can't carry him all the way there! He's heavy!" I protested. Her walking stopped, and she turned back towards me.

"Here," Azon seized hold of Gipp's biceps, and heaved my twin onto her shoulder and out of my arms.

Confusion spread across my face as she just resumed walking without effort, like my brother weighed less than a feather and was no burden for her to carry.

After she noticed I wasn't following, she craned her neck back and yelled, "You coming or not weak sauce?"

I guess she had my brother, so I reluctantly caught up to her, my cheeks red from my display of weakness.

We finally neared the borders of the city when Gipp began to stir, muttering random things in his half conscious state.

Azon dropped him on the ground -rather roughly, I would say- and gestured for me to awaken him to complete awareness.

"Wake up bro, they must have conked you pretty hard for you to be out that long," I said to him while he lazily creeked open his eyes.

"What happened?" Gipp dragged, almost as if he had taken to many sips of cactus juice.

"Tell you later Gipps. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I can stand," He needed to lean on me for support, but we finally got him up on his feet and ready to go.

"Onward!" I yelled.

The border of our city is an actual, physical border, a twenty foot electric fence warding off benders from entering, and sadly carraling all of the unfortunate ones in. The house Azon claimed was Koron's was only a block away from the fence's frightening shock. I was soon becoming skeptical of this guys alliance.

"You sure that he won't turn us in?" Gipp questioned Azon as the three of us slipped into the bushes on the opposite side of the street from our destination.

"Positive. Koron is actaully a waterbender in hiding, as is his father."

"When's the last time you saw them?" I asked.

"Not since I was little. Probably around seven years ago, when I was only nine. I wonder if he still remembers..." Azon trailed off, glancing down to her feet.

"You think they're home?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Turtle-falcons to knock on the door and bring him over here for us?" I asked, my impatience -and rude sarcasm- getting the better of me.

"It's just a little weird for me, I haven't seen the guy in years!"

"Oh toughen up!"

Azon answered me by glaring me down. She growled out, "Fine! Next time you two weaklings get yourselves into trouble I won't save your sorry asses! How about that?"

"He's sorry," Gipp said for me, "We both appreciate what you've done for us."

That was enough for Azon. Without another word she strode out from the bushes and stalked over to the front door.

Not even waiting for us to catch up, Azon beat her balled up fist against the door more times than she needed to, and in response an annoyed male voice from inside yelled, "Hold on a second! For spirit's sake!"

The door swung open violently fast, causing me to jump a little. A man dressed in a t-shirt and sweats appeared in the door frame, his face a bright shade of red from Azon's repeated knocking. His thick brown facial hair showing signs of uncleanlyness as he looked down upon us.

"What do you kids want?" The man barked.

"Roko!" Azon screeched, flinging her strong arms around him in an embrace. She lifted her excited face to eyes and asked, "Where's Koron? Is he here?"

"Who are you?" The now highly disturbed 'Roko' questioned as he pryed Azon off of him.

Azon was shoved hard onto her butt by the frightening man, his glare staring straight into her soul.

"You-you don't recognize me?" Her startled voice stammered out.

"No! How do you know... my..." Roko trailed off as his eyes widened in amazement while staring into Azon's one of a kind eyes.

"Name?" Azon offered with a half smile, "You see I'm-"

"Azon," Roko gripped her wrist, pulled her off the floor and embraced her again.

Gipp and I just kinda watched like awkward turtle-ducks.

Once the two seperated, Azon looked back at us with surprise, as if she forgot we were even there.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. These two dorks are my friends, Teo," She poked her finger at me, "And Gipp." Azon poked at Gipp.

"Dorks?" I questioned a little angrily before the man thrusted his tan hand at me.

"Nice to meet ya Gipp!" He cheerily stated.

"Actually I'm Teo..."

"Oh, can't ever tell with twins! Sorry kiddo!"

Azon fake coughed for attention, and she was provided with it.

"So, is Koron here or not?"

"Yes, he's downstairs-"

Azon wasted no time sprinting down the stairwell located at the back of the living room.

"So what can I do you guys for?" Roko asked.

"We were wondering if we could stay here for a while, and learn how to master our bending." I stated in a calm and collected voice.

"You guys are benders? Thats great! You are welcome to stay as long as you need. I don't think Koron minds. Escpecially considering he and Azon were best childhood friends."

A couple loud squeals erupted from the basement, and a few moments later the heavy thuds approaching us told us someone was coming up the stairs.

A guy who was at least Azon's age emerged from the stairwell, an extatic Azon grinning in his arms as he carried her bridal style.

I didn't have to look to know that Gipp was fuming. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

The boy I assumed was 'Koron' was pretty handsome, coming from a guy's point of view. He had long hair similar to mine, but his was tied into a messy bun low on the back of his head. His tanned skin resembled his fathers, and the hue of his ocean eyes seemed to sway into different shades of blue. He sported a simple gray tunic, sleeveless of course, to show off his lean muscle.

"I can't believe you are here, I thought I'd never see you again." Koron said to Azon softly.

Gipp turned to me and stuck out his tongue in disgust, I supressed a quiet laugh.

"Can we go to a guest room now please?" Gipp's irritated voice asked impatiently.

"Sure, you and your brother's room is down that hall, third door on the left." Roko replied with a smile.

Gipp wasted no time storming off to the room.

"Well I welcome you to our home, Teo." Koron adressed, "That goes the same for your odd brother."

Koron allowed Azon to jump out of his arms and onto her feet.

"Where do I stay?" She asked Roko.

"You can stay in Koron's room if you wish."

Oh the irony of that.

"Okay. I'm beat. Lightning bending the snot out of some jerk cops can really tap away at a person's energy." She turned on her heel and walked back downstairs, Koron in tow.

That night I dreamt of people. People that seemed... familiar. Exactly four of them. They didn't talk, I just watched them sit in a circle around me, all of them meditating.

The first person was a woman in her late forties, but it was hard to tell her with the exaggerated makeup she adorned. Her powder white face was concentrated, her eyes were closed, showing the dark red eye shadow that swooped up past her eyebrows. She wore a golden head piece that seemed out dated, as did her dark green armor.

The next figure was a man with long white hair tied into a bun. His facial hair hung from his chin and upper lip in the style of a man chu. A blood red robe hugged his body, and his wrinkled expression made him look the oldest of the four.

The third was the most distinct, his most intriging feature the sky blue tattoos he wore on his arms, feet, and shaven head. All of the tattoos ended in arrows. His short brown beird clung to his strong jawline, and his scarlet, orange, and golden robes seemed to have a spiritual quality to them.

The last person was the youngest by far, only around the age of eighteen or so. She was female, and her skin tone matched that of Koron, so I figured she was from the Water Tribe. Her chesnut locks were bound into three seperate ponytails, one at the back and two framing her face. Her entire outfit was blue, aside from the fur pelt she wore anround her waist, and the thick boots she adorned on her feet.

They all said one thing in unision. "You have the spirit within you."

* * *

**AN:**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, review, and the next chapter from Gipps POV should be up soon! :P


	4. Realization

**GIPP'S POV**

That morning came to me like a slap in the face. For more than one reason. First of all, this dream I had kept me up all night, causing me to have deep purble bags under my eyelids, and making me stumble around like a zombie.

Second of all, I woke up -after only sleeping for only a couple of hours- to a gigantic sing-fest by Koron and Azon. And they weren't the best of singers, so that gave me a splitting headache.

And last of all came right to breakfast, with non-stop 'catching up' by the two long-lost best friends.

"More homemade waffles, Azon?" Koron asked givingly as he passed Azon a plate full of the golden dough smothered with burgandy syrup.

"I'm feeling pretty full, but one more can't hurt," Azon took one and started cutting it up with her knife.

All five of us -Koron, Azon, Roko, Teo, and I- were sitting at a rectangular, wooden table, filled with all kinds of delectable breakfast foods.

I was sitting next to Teo on one side, and -go figure- Azon and Koron were together on the other. Azon was across from me, so you'd think she'd have to look my way at some point, right?

Wrong.

The only thing she's looked at the whole time we've been here is Koron. I mean, don't get me wrong. He's very generous to let us stay here, and I deeply respect him for that.

But it's almost as if he is mockingly keeping her away from me. And it's really starting to flip my lid. I glared at him angrily for a while, but he didn't even notice. He was to lost in her eyes. Her beautiful, golden eyes... That only I should have the privelage of staring in. Not _him._

So anyways, Roko was at the end next to Koron and Teo, minding his own business and not saying a single word. He figured his kid must've been quite the charmer, because Roko let him butter Azon up with compliments and heroic stories for far too long.

The only person I spoke to that morning was my brother, Teo. Except one time when I asked Azon to pass the milk. She ignored me like I wasn't there and listened to one of Koron's stories about how he heroically saved someone's life, her mind clearly engrossed into his cool voice.

Teo was kinda off in La-La Land the whole time. He spoke hardly at all, zoned out at everything I said, and stared breathlessly into his eggs while ignoring me.

"Bro, what's up?" I asked apprehensively, shaking his shoulder from side to side.

He finally shook his head quickly and sat up straight. As if someone were going to sense something was wrong. Clearly enough, something was on his mind that he couldn't figure out.

"What? Nothing!" Teo answered feverishly, rapidly scarfing down his pancake. The thing was, he didn't even need to. Roko had gone and Azon was still ogling over pretty-boy.

"Really? You look jittery. Something's up, I know it." I finished eating what was left on my plate and got up to rinse it off in the sink. "I mean, I felt as though a I got less then an hour of sleep last night but you don't see me staring off into space like some-"

"You couldn't sleep either?" Teo interrupted me. I looked up from my plate and gazed my eyes at him. He was watching me for the first time today, and I realized he looked like a train wreck, just like I do.

"Yeah," I continued washing my plate as I talked. "But it's no big deal, just this weird dream I had."

"Really?" My twin asked questionably. "What was it about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just these four adults simultaneously spoke to me. They said, 'The spirit is in you' or something like that." I finished rinsing and peered my head at Teo, who's eyes had widened and was staring at me like I had sprouted an extra head.

He got up and walked over to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "I had... That exact same dream."

Our faced mirrored as we stared at one another in complete astonishment. We must've looked like a couple of oddballs because Azon soon came over.

"What's wrong, twidiots?" She whacked both of our heads and we snapped back into reality. Like the twins we were, Teo and I turned to Azon in unison, the same displeased look on our faces.

"We had the same dream last night," I announced, still in shock by me and my twin's overly connected minds.

Azon looked at us like we were crazy. "You guys are twins. Don't they do that sometimes?"

"Do what?" Teo asked.

"Have the same dreams, act like one person with one mind," she replied, and tapped her temple a few times to give her point, "You guys are over-thinking things."

She walked back to Koron and started right back into chatting.

"She's probably right," Teo's eyes shrunk back to normal size. Mine, however, were still adjusting. "It's a twin thing."

"I still think something sketchy is going on."

"Just get over it, it's probably nothing. Come on, lets go practice."

Koron and Roko's house had two, giant, outdoor training rooms, located on the two side ends of their house. You see, this house is really a place where benders of the rebellion used to train in secret.

Each space was surrounded by 7-foot high fences with locked gates. There were also doors on the inside of the house that led to the courtyard.

Inside the training rooms were a massive variety of things, all located in a shed towards the back of the rooms.

Vases of water, earth discs, chairs, spiders, more spiders, torches, rocks, and more, you name it!

A large pond of water at the center -filled with exotic fish, I may add- gave water benders some practice. There were also ten earth discs stacked neatly inside a standing net, which Koron had done for me. The entire area was grass, except a small patio by the door with a single lawn chair.

The other room was exactly like the one I trained in but mirrored. Think of it like bathrooms. The male's is mirrored to the female's.

Koron and I were training together on one side, and Azon and Teo on the other. I haven't a clue why I chose to train with the lady-stealer, but at least it means Azon won't be with him, and I would have a chance to set the record straight about who was really Azon's man.

I took a glance at the dark-skinned teenager. Right now, he was swishing one of the fish from the pond in a water bubble from side to side.

I set the earth discs on either side of me, so I could use five for each arm. Being the best earth bender I could be -which wasn't that great- , I shot out discs at full speed. First I punched with my right hand, then my left, aiming directly at the target.

The discs didn't even reach the net.

"Just keep trying, eventually you will get it," An irritating voice to my left chimed in.

Koron.

"Thanks and all for your 'words of wisdom', but I could do without." I cleverly retorted.

"Just trying to help a friend out, that's all," He replied kindly, not affected by my harsh words.

I threw two more discs and tried to forget about all the words that erupted out of his mouth.

But that didn't last very long.

"Hey what do you think about Azon?" Koron asked right as I flew another disc into the air. Instead of going into the net, I lost my balance and it reared back at me like a boomerang, hitting me square in the stomach.

"Oof!" The rock shoved me back a good five feet before abruptly stopping and landing on my chest, the wind knocked out of me completely.

I got up and wiped the earth bits off my front, all while Koron just stood there...

Laughing his head off.

"What?" I howled at him viciously, stalking towards him. "It's not funny!"

"Oh it's pretty funny," he managed to choke out before taking one look at me and starting all over again.

I walked back to the stack of discs and started training again. Soon, I was actually hitting the net, but not very hard.

I waited until he calmed his arrogant chuckling down before speaking again.

"So, what about Azon?" I looked his way, watching him finish off his hardy laugh by wiping a tear he managed to conjure up, and he went back to training aswell.

"Oh, right," Koron continued gesturing the fish's aqua bubble around in the air. "Well, what do you think of her?"

"I think..." I trailed off, not wanting to give away any personal feelings about the love of my life. "Well what do YOU think?"

"I think..." Koron paused, imitating me. "Well, I think she's the most amazing person in the world. I'd forgotten how much I had missed her when she left, going on some quest at the age of nine. She was so brave, and now I don't think I can ever part with her again. I think I may... love her."

Feeling somewhat touched by his passionate feelings, I decided not to hate him for loving my future wife.

"I feel... The same. I mean I should, because..." I trailed off, knowing of the risks I'm taking by saying these three little words. "She's my girlfriend."

The look in Koron's eyes instantly made me regret my decision of lying. He looked hurt and disappointed, like his heart dropped thirty feet and shattered into a million pieces. He lowered his head in embarrasment.

"What?" His voice quivered slightly, his tone clearly hurt.

Well, there was no backing out now, once you make a lie, you gotta finish it out. "Yeah! It was love at first sight! We are just meant to be," I tried to add excitement and happiness into my tone but it just wouldn't work. It was convincing enough for Koron, though.

"Well I hope you two have a great and happy relationship," but then all of a sudden, all that sadness in him went away. The dark, grey cloud that hung above him melted into delicate snowflakes that sprinkled his body with love and joy. Ear to ear, a smile erupted on his face and all the bad feelings I once contained swept away into a current of forgiveness.

"Let's get back to training, shall we?" Koron began moving the fish once again and I just watched.

The way the water flowed with his movements, the way he and the liquid were one. It reminded me of Teo and I, inseprerable.

I glanced at my blistered hands and longed for a water bending gene, somewhere in my DNA. But I was given earth bending, which is still plenty good, and plenty dangerous.

Though I knew it wasn't real, and was most certainty never going to happen, I raised my hands and pretended to move the water that Koron was moving.

Looking at me mimicking him, Koron surpressed a laugh, then began pretending that he wasn't moving the water and that I was doing all of it. He brought his hands lower and and aimed the water ball more where my hands were facing.

Koron split the bubble in half, and depositied the fish back in the pond, collecting more fishless water while his attention was over there, and joining it with the clear levitating fluid.

Koron stopped, holding a thinking pose for a second, then taking control of the water once again, a smile playing across his face. Gesturing with his hands, he brought the circle of liquid far above my head, holding it threateningly to scare my dry body.

"Don't do it," I nodded my head side to side at Koron, who was giggling and smiling, pulled the water lower. "I swear if you-"

But it was too late. Koron had dropped his hands to his side, and the water was plummeting fast at my skull. I did the most humanly reaction I could do. I put my hands above my head, and closed my eyes.

The water must've been higher then I thought, because I waited for a while. Finally, I opened my eyes and pulled my hands down, very slowly. Koron's mouth hung open, his eyes far wider then I thought was humanly possible. I gave him a weird look, assuming he had bent the water so I would not get wet.

In an exact circle around me was a puddle of water.

But me, not a single drop.

And by the look of his face, Koron had no part of this.

I shot a frightened look at my hands, then looked up to Koron.

"B-But," he stuttered. "You're an earth bender. Unless..." I waisted no time running to the house at full speed. I flung the door open -almost off its hinges- and screamed for my brother.

"Teo?" I ran around frantically in search for him, not slowing down a bit. I remembered he was still training, so I rushed to the other side of the house. The door was in sight, and I was only a few feet away.

* * *

**TEO'S POV**

When Koron and Gipp seperated from Azon and I, I began to wonder what kind of things they were saying to eachother, and if Gipp was behaving himself.

"What's wrong with your brother lately, WS?" Azon brought up the subject I had been dreading on our way to the training facility.

"WS? What's that supposed to mean?" I responded, trying to casually change the awkward subject.

"Weak sauce. I found it an appropriate nickname for you. When I first called you it, I felt as though it would stick pretty well," She answered, grinning to herself while we walked.

"Whatever."

"So about your brother acting so weird..." Azon mentioned just as we reached the double doored entrance to our destination.

"I don't know what's on his mind. He's just confused," I lied.

"Oh, okay then." And the subject was thankfully dropped.

Azon gripped the door handles and yanked them open, causing the hinges to surpress a loud groan. I went through first, and it was certainly beautiful.

The barred fences that surrounded us were coated in vines and ivory, making the clearing look more like a relaxing backyard than a training room. A pond infested with many koi fish centered the area, giving quite a spiritual vibe to the whole place.

"There are some earth discs in the shed over there to practice with," Azon informed me.

Across the courtyard from the shed was a sturdy looking net, where I assumed the earth discs were supposed to target.

I dragged out about twenty of the circular objects, and split them evenly on each side of me. I inhaled a deep breath, and began punching rapidly into the net, hitting my target with accuracy and strength every punch.

_Right, Left, Right, Left._ Alternating fists every earthdisc. _Right, Left, Right, Left._

I ran out of ammo after what seemed like three seconds, and decided to take a small break.

The spot where Azon chose to practice her firebending was near a hand crafted bench, which I gladly took to watch her while I rested.

She first started her positions, shifting stances, kicking her legs, and punching her arms in slow motion without any firepower behind them.

Then she began.

It was like watching a rapid river flow, wild and powerful, but also fluid and controlled at the same time.

She jumped and performed spins, releasing flames from her limbs in waves and waves of scorching heat.

Finally, she stopped, a bead of sweat sticking to her brow, and she shot out two fingers, the same ones that killed Mr. Crazy Cop. Metallic blue lightning exploded across the courtyard into the wooden wall of the house.

"Spirits! I would miss the pole!" She yelled to herself, obviously not hitting her intended target.

I hadn't noticed the charred ground below her, the grass singed to dark grey and crumbling to dust.

Fire was such a devastating element. But that was the thing that made me want it more. I flashed back to when I had seen Okhan in the streets, and all I had done was wish to have the power of fire.

Azon went back to training, and I studied the way she moved with the element, being one with it.

Instinctively my body began imitating her movements, without me even thinking about it.

I bobbed and weaved just like her, but the difference between us was the fact she had scarlet flames swirling with her moves. She finished off with a powerful punch of her fist, the fire obeying it's commands and expelling out before us.

To my shock, when I copied Azon's punch, wild, untamed flames erupted from my fist. I gawked in surprise at my hands. Words struggling to form in my mouth.

"Teo..." Azon breathed.

I didn't get to hear what she had to say. I took off to find my brother. Sprinting at full speed towards the door...

* * *

**GIPP'S POV**

Still at full speed, I prepared to fling the door open and tell my brother what had just happened. But when I was just about to open it, the previously closed doors slammed open by themselves. Well really, someone opened it, and I body slammed into them, hard.

I laid on top of the now injured victim with my eyes closed from the brutal crash. I opened them and found my twin struggling to get out from under my body mass.

My brother let out a grown of uncomfort, so I quickly scrambled off him and pulled him back onto his feet, instantly blurting out my news.

"I have to tell you something!" But I didn't say it alone. Me and Teo said it at the same time, like always.

"Me first!" I eagerly demanded. The words formed by themselves, slipping off my tongue without my intention. "I was practicing earth bending with Koron and he was being funny and tried to pour water on me but he-"

"Get on with it!" Teo interrupted my run-on sentence impatiently.

"I can waterbend!" I yelped.

Teo looked amazed, but I could still tell he had something huge on his mind as well.

"What's your news?" I asked, still jumpy from my new bending ability.

"Gipp," Teo spoke, but not as fast or eager as I did. "I can fire bend!"

Happiness pricked my side and cheeks then sewed me up in stitches. My twin and I can bend more than the sole element of earth, but how?

"How is this possible?" Teo repeated my thoughts, still smiling like a cheetah-dolphin.

"I don't know but... I like it! We may be, like, unique. And we can bend-"

"Wait wait wait..." Teo interrupted me. "You know about the dream we both had? You know, the 'The spirit's inside you' junk?"

"Yeah," I tried to follow on to my brother's breakthrough.

"Well I kind of recognized one of them. The young water bender."

"Yeah, and?" My eagerness shined like the sun.

"I think that was Avatar Korra."

"What? Why would Avatar Korra come to us in a dream?" My eagerness transformed to confusion as we put together this puzzle.

"Because, Gipp," Teo put his hands on my shoulders. I felt something go through me when he did. Electricity, knowledge, power. The spark that started at Teo's fingertips expanded inside my veins and coursed through my body, igniting every bone. My head swirled around in a hurricane while millions of pricks poked at my mouth, my nose, my eyes. Teo's grip tightened on my biceps, so I knew he was experiencing the same feeling.

Then the energy expanded ten-fold when me and Teo looked into each other's eyes. It's the kind of energy that feels good. The kind that wakes you up in the morning, pulls you through the afternoon, and shoves you to bed.

I saw his lips move, and mine reacted almost instantly. It's like we are one cell, working together to maintain proper health. One fish, flowing through the current in the stream. One body, fulfilling our life together. One mind. One person.

But two pairs of lip's speaking as one.

"We are the Avatar."

* * *

**AN:**

****Next chapter up soon! :) Review and Follow!


	5. Scars

**TEO'S POV**

I couldn't fall asleep that night. And by all the annoying fidgeting my brother was performing, I assumed the same went for him.

Adrenaline and excitement pounded through my veins, and I didn't even know how people could just lie down and let their bodies shut down in a peaceful state. I wasn't even sure when the last time I had blinked was, my green eyes staring at the pale wall for an unhumanly long amount of time.

Finally, the golden sun peeked in through the cheap fabric of my room's curtains after a long night of no sleep. The second it did so, I vaulted over my brother and out of the small uncomfortable be we shared.

"Wake up Gipp!" I yelled, not being able to withstand watching him lie there like an inanimate object.

"I'm awake," He grumbled, his eyes still closed, "I haven't slept all night."

"Me too."

"Oh, I know." My twin sat up and rubbed his eyelids. "You must've stared at that wall for a good five hours straight. You okay bro?"

"Just a little fidgety," I answered honestly, glancing down at my twindling thumbs, "but I guess that comes with finding out you are the all powerful Avatar..."

My brother just nodded in agreement, finally pulling his body out of the bed.

I tied back my hair in it's usual fashion, a simple ponytail, and Gipp just stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"When are you gonna cut that mess off, Teo? It could give us away if we were to go on the streets in public, plus it's out of style."

"Since when have you cared about how my hair looks? And it's not like you're quite the fashion expert yourself. You know what, forget about it! Lets just go get some grub." I stated, pushing concerns about my hairstyle far away from our thoughts and prioreties.

I headed out the door and down the small hallway the led to the kitchen. And guess who was there when we arrived? The happy couple. Wait, more like the not-so-happy couple. Azon sat across from Koron at the table, Koron awkwardly avoiding her longing gazes into his averted eyes.

"Good morning, Avatars!" Koron welcomed us to the breakfast table with a bright white smile plastered onto his tanned face, spreading his arms wide, "Help yourself!"

Food of all kinds littered the small table, even more than yesterday. Koron sure put in a lot of work just to please us. We took seats across from each other aswell, claiming the only open chairs.

Roko was nowhere to be seen.

"And how are the twidiots feeling this morning?" Azon quizzed, half-smiling to herself at the nickname she felt was good enough to use twice.

"Anxious," I responded while twitching my leg under the table.

"Sleep deprived," Gipp managed while dazing off into his pancakes.

"Poor baby didn't get enough rest?" Azon mockingly joked to him.

"No."

"Bummer for you I suppose. I guess we will just have to watch you stumble around like a drunk zombie for the rest of the morning. This should be good entertainment-"

"Enough!" Koron interceeded, slamming his coffee cup down onto the hardwood of the table, causing the hot liquid to splash all over.

We all jumped back in surprise at his action. I hadn't thought anything of the taunts from Azon... I mean, she was just messing with him, and if Gipp didn't take any offense by it I didn't see the problem. Plus Koron was usually a very nice guy who wasn't so easilty bothered.

"You shouldn't be treating your boyfriend like some-" Koron started, my ears instantly picking up the word of importance.

"What? Gipp is not my boyfriend!" She shreiked at him, standing up out of her chair threateningly. Then when she noticed the angry glance that Koron gave to Gipp, she glared down at my twin aswell.

Gipp shrunk back in his chair, trying to become invisible, and hopelessly failing.

"Why did you lie to Koron, Gipp? I thought I could trust you!" Azon spat into my poor brother's face.

All while I just sat there like an awkward turtle duck.

"You can trust me! I'm sorry it's just-"

"It's just what? That you were so jealous of Koron and I that you had to go and try to ruin our relationship?"

"No! It's not like that! I haven't been thinking straight lately, and I just really miss being normal, and not hunted." Gipp said, looking to the side unsurely.

"Well you should've accepted who you are by now! And that is a bender! And also not my boyfriend!" Azon finished, plopping back into the seat, her red cheeks hot from embarrasment.

"I'm sorry. Both of you. I understand if you are mad at me," Gipp murmured delicately.

I really couldn't believe my brother was stupid enough to go and lie about a fake relationship, expecting not to get caught, and just live life like his lie had turned to truth.

"I am not one to hold a grudge. I know you are confused," Koron -Mr. Optimistic more like- smiled at him, placing a thin hand on my twin's shoulder supportively, "And if you need anyone to talk to, I will be here. Just please know that you don't have to lie to me about things."

Gipp let out a breath of relief, and continued eating his breakfast. We all ate in silence, everyone afraid to speak for the sake of making the moment more awkward than it already was.

"Well," I started, patting my stomach for effect, "I sure am satisfyed."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and finally Gipp spoke again, asking a question that I had forgotten I was dying to know.

"So where's Roko?"

"He is out of town for a business trip," Koron answered while washing his plate in the sink.

"When will he be back?" I asked my voice picking up a trace of worry.

"Three or four days perhaps. It depends on how urgent the meeting is," Koron responded nonshalantly.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to take a day off from training, I snuck downstairs to the basement, where a dust-infected bookself waited for me. A smile creeped onto my face, and I scrambled through the novels to find a story remotely interesting.

_Love Amongst the Dragons, Wan Shi Tong and The Hidden Library, Waterbending for Novices, The History of Bending, Jin Ho Shin and The Forbidden Temple._

I let out a long frusterated sigh, knowing I should probably study up on the origins of the skills I posessed, but I instead grasped the hardback copy of _Jin Ho Shin and the Forbidden Temple_, not regretting anything, and sprinted up to my room.

Falling onto my bed, I lit up the candle next to me with a small flame, providing the light that I used to read the entire day. Nobody bothered me, and I assumed it was because Gipp was used to it, and warned the others of how pissy I got if I was interupted while speed-scanning word after word.

I noticed the fading light outside of my window, and I hesitantly closed my book. Yue cast her elegant, mysterious glow into the dark sky by the time I left the safety of my reading domain.

Azon, Gipp, and Koron did not answer my calls for them. Their names bounced around the house, getting no reply, much to my frusteration.

I finally just decided they were still training, so I checked the training facility on the west side of the house.

When I opened the doors, I spotted three silowhettes crouched around a glowing bonfire.

Well, here they are.

Azon was the first to notice my nearing presence as I walked towards the blazing fire.

"Hey, look who came out of his room after seven hours!" She jokingly teased.

"Well it's hard to come out when you've got some reads as good as those down there!" I said to Koron enthusiasticially.

"Really? I'm not much for stories written in stone. I like them told by mouth," Koron responded, gesturing to a spot next to him for me to sit.

Azon nuzzled up to his body, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Both of them shared a smile before she rested her head on his broad chest, closing her eyes softly.

Gipp tried to hide the angry frown that appeared on his face, and was doing a really bad job.

"So like, Orally?" I asked Koron, and he answered with a slight nodd, trying not to disturb the relaxed teenager leaning on his chest.

"Well then I've got a story for you..." I told him while gazing into the bold scarlet flames, "It's about when my brother and I first discovered we could bend."

"Okay, I'd love to hear that story!" Koron replied, Azon opening her eyes and agreeing aswell.

So I told them. Starting from when we saw Okhan in the streets, and ending the story with us on the run. Azon stared at us with a confused look on her face.

"You guys were a rich family, and you told me you were street rats on the run?" She calmly questioned, bringing her head up off Koron's chest.

"We had to. We thought you might not have accepted us if we told you the truth," Gipp told her, and she settled with grumbling about how nobody tells her anything in response.

"I have a story to tell you two twins. It's how Azon and I met," Koron stated, while Azon turned her attention to the dying flames, giving them a little more fuel by punching more heat into the embers.

"It was just after bending had become illeagal, and my father and I had moved into this very same cottage. My mother had recently passed away, so we moved away to avoid painful memories. I was only seven when a terrible storm had fallen upon our city. The impending rain never let up, pounding us day after day. And one day, it became much worse, the tempature outside dropping at least twenty degrees, on top of the freezing rain. When I looked through our window, I spotted the two small figures pushing through the awful storm, and informed my father instantly. He ran out in just his thin robe, rushing to gather the poor souls walking through this bitter hail. When my father brought them into the house, they introduced themselves. Sho, the four year old boy, and his older sister, Azon, a girl my same age at the time."

Koron side glanced over at Azon, who stared into the fire wordlessly, her face hardened over and emotionless.

"We offered Azon and Sho shelter while the storm was still raging, and they accepted it. The next few days were the best days of my childhood. I remember how Azon and I always sparred outside, not that either of us were that good at our elements at the time, and Sho would watch us on the sidelines, clapping whenever Azon pinned me down. Even after the storm subsided, my father never forced them to leave, and they didn't have a problem with it. For two years Azon and Sho lived with us, until Azon had reached the age of nine, and had almost completely mastered firebending," Koron directed his gaze at Azon, now speaking more to her instead of Gipp and I, "You told us that you were going to round up all the kids that were all alone, and give them shelter and love like my father and I had given you. When you and Sho left, I cried for several hours in my room, because I had lost my one true friend."

Koron ended there, still trying to get Azon to even look at him. But she still stared blankly into the fire, her eyes glazed over.

"But now I have her back," Koron reached his hand out and grasped Azon's, who was not even meeting his eyes, "Don't I?"

"Yes," Azon managed, returning the grasp, intertwining their fingers, "Ugh, I hate that story. You made it sound all sappy and depressing."

"But-" Koron began but was immediately cut off by the person he was holding hands with.

"If you guys want to hear a real story, then I can give you one," Azon cockily interrupted, "It's the story of how I got this," She pointed her finger at her scar, which seemed to flicker with the fire.

I had to admit I was some-what intrigued. When I first met Azon, I wondered what the origins of her infliction were, and I supposed it was time to find out.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Gipp yelped excitedly, dying to find out more info on his one and only super crush.

"The day it happened was around a year since Sho and I had left Koron's home. When we first departed the home, the realization set in, and we were already discovering the hardships of living out on the streets within days. After a few weeks of struggle, we took refuge in the abandoned library with a couple of other younger children, and started picking up more and more kids. I still remained the oldest, all of them ranging between four and eight, while I was ten. One day, we had run out of our food supply, and I took on the task of robbing a nearby food market alone," Azon paused as if to add effect to her words.

"The plan was to fill my pockets and satchel with as much food as possible, and escape back to our hide-out. But, it didn't go so well. I executed the food snatching perfectly, my bag and pockets almost overflowing with rice, fruit, and any other foods I could manage. But, on my way out of the store, one of my unpaid apples dropped to the floor, emitting a booming thud that the burly, violent food-vendor heard. He abandoned his station and blocked my path to the exit, threatening me to pay him before he crushed my skull. I made the worst mistake of my life, and threw a fire fist right at his snarled face. He dodged it with ease, and caught my wrist in a death gripp. I hardly had time to process the knife blade slashing across my face before torturous pain rippled through my cheek. I kicked my leg out, and managed to strike him in the groin, causing him to release me and drop to the ground. Clutching my bleeding cheek, I rushed out of the small building, and I remember the blur my vision came to as the unbearable pain took over my senses. And then my brother, approaching me with tender hands. None of the kids we housed were trained in healing, so I allowed it to scar. And here it is today, in all of its glory!"

Everyone stayed silent for a long time, until finally the smile Azon had on her face dissapaited into thin air, and she looked down.

"But it's not so great, it's a reminder of my struggled childhood, and I sometimes wish I didn't have it on my face. It always shows me the failures I've made," She finished.

Koron broke his hand away from Azon's, and reached it out to her face, where it lingered until he gently caressed the crimson mark upon her cheek.

It was right then when I realized how kind Koron really was, probably the most compassionate man I had ever met. Gipp stood up and respectfully left, not out of anger, but probably to give them some privacy.

I sat and watched in interest, not being able to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. Azon's eyes met Koron's, and he gave her an up-lifting smile. Her hand clasped over his on her face, and she gently removed his soft gripp on her scar, a frown still masking her expression. Her golden irises glistened when she looked up into his soft ocean blue ones, and I noticed how the gold quickly moistened, and spilled out tears.

Swiftly and quietly, I exited the area right after I witnessed Azon plunging her face into Koron's chest, releasing sobbs that must have been bottled up inside of her ever since she was abandoned onto the streets.

I couldn't bear to hear it anymore, and I was relieved when I closed the doors behind me, shutting off the sadness that had once filled my ears.

Gipp was waiting for me when I returned to our room.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"What happened after I left?"

"Koron helped Azon release all of her bottled up emotions."

"Sounds really sappy, in a nice kind of way."

"Yeah, it was just... weird. Seeing her like that."

"Really? Was it that bad?" Gipp asked, compassion creeping into his voice.

"Yes, for me. But you shouldn't let it change your opinion about her. She's strong," I told him, hoping to keep him crushing on Azon. I loved seeing him like that, he seems happy when he is love-struck.

"Oh, I know. I just hope we are strong too."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, a confused look finding its way to my face.

"We better be strong if we are going to master all four elements and take down the government."

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for not updating, we had to plan and such, but expect the next chapter to be up soon! Please review! :P**


	6. Escape

**GIPP'S POV**

"I think that's enough syrup," Teo yanked the burgundy bottle out of my hands as I attempted to drown my golden waffles in the delicious, sugary topping. The open-lid bottle trailed a line of syrup across the table.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," I replied, motioning Teo to look at his own plate, that was over-flowing with the golden-brown liquid.

"Whatever," Teo's words overlapped the sudden giggling and laughter erupting from down the hall. Koron and Azon emerged from the darkness, hand-in-hand. Teo took one look at them before flashing his eyes right back at me.

Knowing I was jealous, he really just wanted to see how long it would take me to explode.

I looked down at my breakfast and continued eating, ignoring the love-birds as they sat down across from Teo and I.

"How are we all doing on this fine morning?" Koron asked with a huge grin plastered onto his tan face.

"Okay," I responded with a mouthful of food, not looking up.

"Just dandy," Teo's tone was more enthusiastic than mine, and I noticed his eyes flash towards me with a mocking curiosity, waiting to see my response to Azon and Koron's displays of affection.

"We have a lot to talk about," I began as waterboy and firegirl got adjusted into their seats.

"Sure, whatever," Azon replied to me lazily as she poured herself some milk.

"It's about Teo and I," I hesitated for a moment, "Learning the elements."

"Oh," started Koron, "I see. But what's the rush?"

"We just don't want things to get any worse for benders, and Teo and I figured we could stop the government using the power of the Avatar State, or just all the elements. But, we need teachers..." I trailed off, obviously hinting at my point.

"I'm not sure if you guys are ready to learn from a kick-ass teacher like me," Azon spoke cockily, putting her feet on the table and her hands behind her head.

"Azon, please, take this seriously," Koron lightly scolded her.

"But besides, you aren't even close to Teo's level of earthbending, how do you expect to learn the elements fast if you both have to wait for each other to catch up?" Azon pointed out.

"We can split the elements," Teo piped in, after hardly taking part in the conversation.

"I'll take water and air," I announced before I realized my brother had said something different at the same time as me.

"What did you say?" We both asked simultaneously to each other.

"You first," I burst out before he had the chance.

"I said I would take earth and fire," Teo answered.

"Water and air for me."

"Then it's settled!" Koron chimed, "We will begin training tomorrow. I will teach Gipp waterbending, and Azon can teach Teo firebending. Teo, I believe we have some books you can study on earthbending, and Gipp... Just wait until we find you a teacher for your airbending studies."

Nodding his head in response, an excited smile managed to creep onto Teo's face.

"Hey, Koron," Azon was the next to speak. "What's that thing?"

I looked up to see Azon staring at a dusty, old, tiny television, one I hadn't ever noticed before. Swiftly, Koron exited his chair and walked next to the machine, wiping off the thin coat of dust with a sweep of his hand.

"It's my dad's television, the first style ever made. I haven't used this is so long. I wonder if it still..." He trailed off as he turned the tiny knob that was hidden at the bottom. Once he got the knob twisted enough, grayscale static with no sound appeared, causing Koron to smack the wooden frame a few times.

With interest, Azon whipped out of her seat and stood in front of the bright, glowing image, obviously showing enough curiosity to prove the fact she had never seen a T.V. before. "Doesn't do much," She finally grumbled.

After a while of useless aggressiveness to the small object, Koron settled with adjusting the antennas on top of the television, and the once static image transformed into a colorless scene.

A wooden podium stamped with the presidential seal and riddled with microphones of many different sizes came into view. A few seconds later, the fuzzy image revealed a short man strutting to the space behind the stand, obviously preparing to begin a speech of some sort. The man's bald head had a few scattered hairs, all of which I assumed were grey, based on how many wrinkles were written on his face. Filling up the background was a regal curtain embroidered with our nation's flag in the center. Two muscular men standing at least six feet tall loomed to the sides of the older gentleman, both of the large guys dawning dark suits and headsets.

Cheering and applause dimed down as the balding man motioned them to be quiet. The bodyguard that was on his left spoke before anyone.

"You may begin, Mr. President." His masculine voice boomed through the silence.

_Mr. President. The President of our nation._

"Thank you all for gathering here today," the President spoke to the audience of what seemed like millions. "I have some very important news."

If you ask me, he put a little too much emphasis on the word, 'very'. Koron and Azon sat back down as we listened for this 'very important news'. Teo leaned back in his chair, bored and unamused as always, eyes closed and mind wandering off into one of his storybooks. I turned my attention back to the small screen perched on the kitchen counter.

"Now for the past decade we have illegalized bending, captured all the rogue benders living on the streets, and removed them, for your safety, from our town, banishing them to the outside world. But now, we've created a more, well, effective approach."

The four of us all looked at each other with curious eyes before returning our undivided attention back to the television.

As the President spoke, the muscle man duo pulled out an oddly shaped object cloaked in a thin blanket.

"We have created a device that is so complex, it took over ten years in the making," The bodyguards pushed the podium aside -with happened to be on wheels- and put the covered object in its place.

"With the help of the ESRI, or Elite Scientific Research Inventors, we've manufactured a machine that not only restrains the user from evading punishment," the President paused for suspenseful effect.

"But, also, takes away their bending, _forever_."

The crowd of thousands cheered as one of the suited men ripped the sheet violently away from the dark machine, revealing what lied beneath.

A death machine. The only words I would ever call it.

The cruel wooden chair sat upright, giving off uneasy feelings to all four of us. Wrist cuffs perched on the arms of the chair, bolted down with several heavy duty screws. The same went for the double ankle restraints located at the bottom. Two needle like arms jutted out of the top, both as thin as the TV antennae above where our eyes stared in horror. The two needle things were stacked in a way that the point of the top one would rest upon the forehead of some unlucky soul, and the bottom needle would sit on the chest of the victim.

"The law to capture all benders on sight and bring them to justice by using this," the president gestured to the inhuman invention, "Will be passed in just one short month. So, let this be a warning to all of you savages out there. You better leave my streets, and take all of the rest of your kind with you."

A disembodied voice spoke, "We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

The colorless commercial with the catchy slogan went unnoticed by all of us.

Nobody moved for the longest of time, until Koron stood up, and smashed the television screen completely in with an ice dagger, sending fragments of glass flying everywhere.

He looked down at Azon with calm eyes, that were barely touched with a hint of hurt. Azon just stared at the remains of the small box, her golden eyes leveled, but still anxious with fear.

"Azon?" He asked, stepping closer.

"That's impossible," barely a whisper slid out from her cracked lips.

"What?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Evidently it's not, Azon," Koron knelt beside her, both of them ignoring my question, "With this new device, no bender will be safe."

We all let his words sink in before cleaning up our breakfast and getting ready for the day. I got dressed in some of Koron's old clothes, both my twin and I were sporting two pairs of his old cargo shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. Teo's was bright citrus orange, and mine was a deep coral blue. After washing up, I met everybody else in the living room, only to find Teo pacing back and forth, and Azon looking over Koron's shoulder as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" I asked everybody, but directing more of my attention towards Koron.

"We're leaving," he replied, "You said yourselves you wanted to stop the government before it got worse. Well, it's getting worse, in just a month's time."

"Oh, but can't we train here?"

"You need an airbending teacher, Gipp. And besides, it's not safe here if our neighbors find out." Koron smoothly answered me. It still amazed me how confident he was, and how easy he made it look to get a plan formed.

I walked over to him, and looked at the paper. "And what are you writing?"

Koron took the paper and hid it with his hands. "Just a note to my dad."

"I thought we'd be back before he did."

"Do you think you two can find an airbending teacher, master all the elements, and stop the government in three days?" Koron went back to writing and I walked over to Teo, who was still pacing around the floor and grinding his teeth.

"Bro," I stepped in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"I know that," he wiggled his body so my arms fell down. "I'm just... Worried for Azon, is all. This trip could be very difficult for her. Bending seems to be the only thing she has left."

"I can fend for myself, weak sauce" she overheard us as she emerged from the hall, placing a canteen in her satchel, and also glaring at Teo. "And it's you we should be worried about, pacing around like a maniac who lost their sanity at birth."

"Oh whatever," Teo muttered and Azon went back to peeping at Koron's letter.

"There, I'm done," Koron put the pen over the paper and walked over to our group. "Ready?"

"Ready," my twin and I spoke at the same time. Azon rolled her eyes and replied to Koron with the same word.

"Then let's go." As we walked out I realized I forgot my trusty pocket knife, so I told the others to wait while I went back inside to locate it.

But that also gave me the opportunity to give Koron's letter a little read.

I sat down at the table grasped the crinkled paper, scanning the scrawled words dripping in fresh ink.

_Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier but I couldn't say it to your face. Plus I didn't want to put a burden on your shoulders. So here it is. Well how do I put this... We went to go stop the government and relegalize bending. You might be mad, but I'm just asking to to trust us. To trust me. If you're reading this then that means we haven't come back yet. And if we don't come back, well I don't want to think about that... But if we don't, then don't come and find me. I'm going to teach the twins what you taught me, you always were the best waterbender, father. But enough about me. I hope your trip was great, and that you impressed your boss. Maybe you will even get that promotion you were trying so hard for! I just want to say that, I love you dad. And I couldn't imagine my life without you. You raised me and Azon, and all I've done for you is annoy the crap out of you and pester you about waterbending. So if you're reading this just stay put and don't leave the house. Okay? Love you, Dad. _

_-Koron_

I sat for a moment before taking action. Quickly, I crumpled up the paper into a neat ball, and lobbed it in the lit fireplace.

Roko couldn't get that letter. Worry and fear would corrupt him if he did. He would go out and try to find Koron, eventually getting lost or hungry. Or captured. It was best if he didn't know where we had gone.

"Hurry up!" Azon impatiently called from the front lawn.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, taking one more look at the burning letter.

Well, what's done is done.

Giving my pocket knife a playful twirl around my finger, I opened the door and joined my eager group, setting out on our wild journey. We walked for what seemed like miles through long fields of grass before reaching an endless electric fence that stood fifteen feet high.

"Well," Teo grumbled. "Now what?"

"This fence surrounds our city, there's no way through unless we want to get electrocuted," Koron added.

"Wait! We could dig a hole underneath it!" I exclaimed.

"No," Teo replied, "The fence is dug deep into the ground. At least a hundred feet. It would take me at least a couple days to get under it."

"That's too long. We need another way, a faster approach." Koron announced.

"Wait," Azon took a step closer to the live mesh. "I have an idea."

Azon took several steps towards the fence until she was arms length away from it. Realizing what she was about to do, I panicked. Azon raised her arms, and clenched the electric fence, letting out a small moan of pain as the elecitricy consumed her.

"What are you doing?!" I began dashing frantically toward Azon, who was refusing to give in and let go. "Don't do that! Stop!" Just as I was about to reach her -wouldn't you know it- I tripped over some stupid rock, falling down without my control.

Right into the fence.

I braced for immediate pain as I made contact with the harsh metal, but nothing happened. The fence was just a fence.

I glanced to Azon, whose hands were still fiercely clamped onto the unactive iron. Her face determined, but her eyelids closed in obvious pain.

I stood in awe. "What are you-"

"Electricity bending?" Koron asked.

"What?" Teo questioned.

"She's absorbing the electricity from the fence into her body."

"Just," Azon breathed out, "Go."

Koron took a dash, and leaped onto the fence, finding hand and foot holds and scaling it fairly quickly. Teo and I leaped up not too long after Koron did, and climbed the barrier as fast as our young bodies allowed.

After us three landed on the other side, Koron told Azon she was good to go. With that, she began slowly climbing the fence, still taking all the electricy through her limbs. When she reached the top, she jumped down, and landed roughly. Automaticially, she set herself into stance, and shot two fingers at the fence, releasing all of the electricity through her fingertips and back where it came from.

Immediately after the bright blue lightning ceased from flowing, Azon collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Koron caught her, then gently cradled her in his arms.

"Yeah, just... A little dizzy."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Azon tried to get up, but fell back down.

"We need to keep moving," Teo reminded us.

"Come on, Azon. I'll carry you until you are rested." Koron offered, and she reluctantly took the offer.

An hour of walking through grassy fields in the hot sun can tire someone out. Now double that time and increase the temperature by fifteen degrees. We were basically on fire.

"Guys, I gotta lay down. My legs are killing me," Teo fell face-first into the gooey dirt.

"Mine too," Koron agreed, laying Azon down on the ground.

"Come on guys we have to keep going," I said un-enthusiastically. "Look," I pointed my finger in the distance and everyone looked.

"What?" Teo asked.

"Is that a town?" Koron looked at me.

"Looks more like a village to me," I replied.

"I'm alright. I can walk. So let's get a move on you sissies," Azon said while she pulled herself off the ground.

Thirty minutes and a bottle of water later, we arrived at the smallest town on earth. Two restaurants, one motel, twenty houses, a large market street, and a tiny stage for plays and church services.

But, hey, at least it was something.

Koron, Teo, Azon, and I walked through the main road of Tiny-Ville as many vendors offered us various fruits and vegetables that I had never heard of.

And above it all, hobo after hobo offered to trade us food for whatever they had to offer, tugging at our limbs, and flashing us their gapped teeth.

"This place is... Interesting," I mentioned as I kicked a plastic bottle that was littered on the street.

"And by 'interesting' you mean completely disgusting?" Azon jokingly questioned.

"Exactly," I finished.

"Okay guys," Koron stopped us. "We need to book a hotel room, it'll get dark in a couple hours."

"How much money did you borrow from your dad's safe?" Teo asked.

"You mean how much did I steal?" Koron asked with sudden guilt. "About two hundred yuans."

"That's all?"

"Well I didn't want to completely drain out all of my father's money!" Koron paused, letting the anger evacuate his body. "Let's just get a room."

"Can we eat first?" I asked Koron, my stomach growling at all the food carts surrounding us.

"Sure, you guys go ahead and go to the restaurant over there. I'll meet you after I book us the hotel room." Koron's tanned finger pointed to the left at a nice looking building -in comparison to the others around it- and we started walking, Koron heading in the opposite direction to the hotel.

I was a few feet behind the group, making myself vulnerable to any begging a hobo might want to perform on me. And wouldn't you know it, that same exact thing happened, but this poor man wasn't like his swindling counterparts, he looked more timid, more weak.

"Can you spare some change?" The old, tired, ragged-voiced man asked me. Being the nice guy I am, I gave into his pleading voice, and searched through my pocket, pulling out all the change I had.

Yes, a whopping twelve cents.

"Thank you, kind stranger. If there is anything I can do for you in return, don't hesitate to ask."

I looked back at my friends, only to see them stop and buy some fruit. They obviously hadn't noticed my absence. My gaze wandered back into the old hermit's wise eyes.

Suddenly, I remembered Teo and I's conversation back at the house, about finding and airbending teacher.

"Well if you could find an airbending master who's willing to go on a wild journey with four homeless children, that'd be great." I jokingly spoke. Even giggling to myself because of how stupid and lame it sounded.

The hobo didn't seemed amused at all. "Well actually I know a certain family-"

"Hey, Gipp!" My brother interrupted from down the street, now realizing I wasn't there. "What are you doing?"

"Just a second!" I hollered back. "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing," he began. "Just an old tale of an air bending family that lives in the mountains." He pointed in the far distance to the top of a mountain.

"Just a tale?" I asked.

"Yeah, but some say they've seen them in real life! Doin' scooter-balls or somethin'. Several have tried to go and search for them, thinkin' that them airbenders could be doin' some good, and helping the rebellion fight against the boundary city's government! But even if those people had found the family, they didn't come back, and them airbenders had never shown up neither."

I couldn't believe it. Someone who could teach me airbending. Even if it was just a myth, we had to go into the mountains.

"Thank you," I stated and walked away from the homeless man, and back to my friends.

"Don't try to find 'em!" He yelled at me as I was walking away. "It's just a myth! A tall-tale! You'll never see nothin'! Nobody has ever returned from those mountains! Listen to me, ignorant boy!"

_A tall-tale, eh? Well that gives me even more motivation to go into the mountains and track them down._

_Even if it took me forever._


	7. Searching for Truth

**TEO'S POV**

It took a little while for Gipp to catch up, considering the fact that the saggy bag of a man seemed to have a death grip on his bicep. But, nonetheless, we still made it to the restaurant fairly quickly. It was a good thing too; the clouds were darkening to gray, threatening to release a downpour. The building's structure was built out of logs, giving off a very familiar, warm feel. Probably because my aunt and uncle had a cabin up in the woods, where Gipp and I used to camp all the time.

It was hard, knowing that you could never go back to a life you loved so much.

As we stepped in the doorway, a small chime escaped from a bell above us, signaling our entrance. An extremely attractive woman greeted our trio, and by the apron tied way too tightly around her midsection, it was easy to tell she was a waitress working here. She flashed us a blinding smile, causing my brother to start blushing like the dork he was. It was pretty humorous how awkward he was around girls, especially ones this nice and pretty. Azon seemed to sense this trait about him right then, and rolled her eyes.

"Table for four," Azon said bluntly.

"Right this way please," The waitress replied back with a hint of sourness, in answer to Azon's demanding tone of voice.

She led us to a booth in the back, where my perspiring brother and I took one end of the plush bench, and Azon lounged across from us. We all ordered the first thing on the menu, scurrying to get our food as soon as possible. It was taking longer than we had thought, and we were all a little frisky.

"So what was up with that hobo? What'd he have to say to you?" Azon nonchalantly questioned to my twin while she picked her teeth with her pinkie finger. Not exactly your typical lady-like etiquette at the table.

"Eh, I'd rather wait for Koron to get here before I share."

"Just tell us already, Koron could be a while, and I'm sick of waiting. For my food, for my boyfriend, and for you to tell us what is so important about your wise man's words," Azon moaned into his face.

"Sorry. But he needs to hear this too, it's really important," Gipp surprisingly held his ground, obviously asking for a punch in the face for arguing with the dictator.

She replied with an impatient groan and ground out, "Whatever, I wonder if he's almost-"

The familiar ring of the doorbell cried out from the front of the building, and the three of us all craned our necks to the high pitched noise, expecting to see friendly Koron enter.

Instead, a hooded figure, face cloaked in shadow, emerged from the harsh and damp outside world. The stranger was visibly shivering, beads of moisture still clinging to his dark cloak as he shuffled over to a table unassisted.

Our waitress rushed over to him and helped him remove his sopping overcoat from his drenched body. His trembling hand fumbled through his pocket, and out came a small slip of paper.

"Put this in for me will you, Nava?" a masculine voice boomed out to Nava, the waitress, as he pressed the piece of paper into her open palm.

"Ling, do you even need to write it down? You know I've memorized it: two steak sandwiches, a small pizza, and a home-style burger," Nava sassed back to Ling. His hand reached up and grasped the overhang of his hood, and with one swift flick of his wrist he unveiled his face to us.

Sharp facial features seemed to be the most noticeable attribute to his face, and he was pretty handsome, coming from a guy's perspective. Despite this though, nothing about him looked awake or alive. Not the dark chestnut stubble that spotted his jaw line, nor his deep amber eyes dulled over with fatigue. Not his greased shaggy auburn hair that fell into wavy curls, or the purple bags that lined the bottom edge of his tired eyes.

He was exhausted personified.

"It must be pretty bad out there," Nava said to Ling as she observed his trembling body.

"Yeah, but it looks like it should be letting up pretty soon. And then I will be on my way home. I hope the food doesn't get cold by then."

"Did you walk all the way here? Why didn't you take your satomobile?" Worry crept into her high pitched voice.

"It's in the shop. Broke down a few weeks ago actually. I figured it would be best to get some grub for the family, we haven't eaten a good meal in quite a while."

"Oh, how's Tetsu doing? Is he still sick?" I was quite surprised with how much knowledge she had of Ling's personal life. He must be a regular customer here, if not a good friend to Nava.

Ling let out a depressed sigh, "Yes. We still don't know what it is. It's been seven months now, I'm beginning to worry my son may never recover."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ling. Relax and dry off a bit, your food should be ready shortly."

My ears detached from their conversation as Nava strode away into the kitchen. I turned to look at my confused comrade, who gave his shoulders a shrug in response.

The doorbell rang, and this time Koron stepped in -completely dry, I might add. It would probably help to be a waterbender when you want to avoid getting wet in a rainstorm. Azon casually waved him over in our direction.

After Koron took his seat across from me, Gipp took no more time to tell of his encounter with the hobo. All three of us sat back in surprise at the mention of an airbending family. A strange sense of opportunity washed over me, the feeling clearly mutual after a shared glance between all of us.

"I think it's a good idea to at least look. It's the only lead we have right now. We have to start somewhere," Gipp said, then continued in a hushed tone, "I need someone to teach me airbending. There's a chance if we go and see if the rumors are true."

"But, it's also just a rumor," I skeptically added.

"Yeah, but what other choice-" Gipp stopped mid-sentence as his eyes darted to a fast approaching Ling, who didn't look very pleased.

"Just what rumors are you kids spreading over here?!" Ling slammed his fists down onto our wooden table, the jarring force causing all of our drinks to spill onto the rough surface. I quickly darted my eyes around the room, and noticed everyone staring at us.

"I don't know who you are, but if you could please leave us alone, I think it would work out better for both of us," Koron replied, making easy eye contact with Ling as he stood up from the booth seat threateningly.

"I heard what you kids were gabbing about, and I'm here to inform you that there is no such family! The airbenders are all dead! So don't waste your time!" He spat back, ignoring Koron.

"You best not go looking for that made up family, if you know what's good for you," Ling snapped again, "It's just a campfire story! Nothing more! You are wasting your time even considering it!"

Azon shifted her piercing golden gaze to stare into Ling's eyes and poured as much sourness as she could into it.

"I think that now would be a good time for you to go," She growled as if the words tasted sour on her mouth.

"I'm not scared of some little girl, so don't try and threaten _me_."

"Leave now, before this turns ugly." Koron seethed to him, and then gave the stranger a slight shove.

Ling's eyes squinted at him angrily, but he threw his hands up in defeat and left our table. As he stomped to the exit, his hand swiped a paper bag off the front counter and left an equal amount of yuans in its place. The bell cried out shrilly at the aggressive close of the door. All of the eyes in the room went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Is it just me, or did that seem extremely suspicious?" I questioned.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

Our food came and we sat in an uncomfortable silence for quite a while. My stomach filled up all too quickly, and I found myself feeling like I weighed fifty pounds heavier.

"Guess we are going to have to go camp out," Koron mentioned as we finished up eating.

"What do you mean? Didn't you get us a room at the hotel?" I responded while giving my stomach a couple easing pats.

"All the rooms were booked, so I bought us four sleeping bags," He replied as he pulled one of the four bundles out of his backpack to show us.

"And besides," He took one last bite of his burger, "This way we can get started on hunting down that family tomorrow morning if we go into the mountains tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan," I confirmed.

And so after we finished our feasting, setting out for the mountains seemed to be the next phase of action. A phase none of us seemed to thrilled about, I might add.

The thick forested mountains were nestled right on the border of Tiny Town, so it was no problem to slip out of the village and wade into the trees. The only real problem was the unrelenting downpour.

"This is awful," Gipp mumbled beside me as we continued to travel through the rough terrain.

"Stop complaining, it could be worse," Azon huffed back to him, squeezing the moisture out of her inky black braid.

"We need shelter. It's not doing us much good to wander around in this weather," Koron stated firmly, "We should set up camp."

I looked at his dry figure in envy, wishing I didn't feel like I was swimming in my clothes, and gave a nod of agreement.

Time ticked by at a dragging pace while we setup our makeshift shelter in the sideways rain, having to rebuild more than our fair share of times due to the heavy drops of water. Luckily, we finally got it to a sufficing status, allowing us all to collapse in relief underneath its tarp roof. Azon built a crackling fire, despite the damp atmosphere, which kept us warm.

After a couple long hours, I took note of the dying flames in the center of our huddle. Azon seemed to notice as well. Letting out a sigh, she chimed with fake enthusiasm, "So who is going to be the lucky man that has to go get more firewood?"

"I'll do it," I willingly offered, just so Azon wouldn't volunteer my brother for the task.

Through the storm I trudged on, scouring the ground for light twigs that might catch fire easily. At one point the weather became so intense that I was reduced to crawling on my hands and knees because the rain bit at my vision when I stood. Miserable didn't even begin to describe what I experienced.

While crawling on the rocky, firm earth, I felt my hands forward, like if I were a blind man and my hands were seeing if it was safe in front of me. Jagged pebbles, splintering branches, and drenched leaves attacked my bare fingers brutally, but they had already gone numb so long ago that it didn't even matter anymore. I began to lose all sense of my surroundings, and I wasn't even aware if I was still moving or not. Though my sight had already blackened out forever ago, I forced my frozen eyelids shut, and allowed myself to be taken by unconsciousness.

I was only slightly aware of muffled, murmuring voices, and then my body being pulled along by my arm to an unknown destination.

**GIPP'S POV**

The three of us waited patiently in silence for Teo to return. In the meantime, Azon held the new source of heat in her palms, and the only time any of us ever spoke was to tell Azon to crank up the heat. The worry all of us felt overrode any sense of fatigue or boredom.

"I'm starting to worry," I spoke timidly, breaking the silence after what had seemed like hours of waiting.

"I'm sure he's okay," Koron added, grabbing my shoulder in a reassuring hold.

"Can we at least check to see if he is nearby?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Come on, let's head out."

Plucked up by Koron from my frozen seating position, I shook my numb legs out a bit; just to get the feeling back into them. A curt nod from the head waterbender, and we were ready to set out on our expedition.

I strode out of our shelter first, with Azon and Koron right on my tail.

The immediate second I stepped out into the rain, I was only aware of my body flying off the ground due to a forceful tackle in my side. The unexpected force drove my head into the ground so harshly that my eyesight blurred and spotted.

But I could make out the lights- short bursts of red and orange that danced and died in between two figures. And also the way the rain collected into oddly shaped blobs that flung through the air in unnatural attacks.

If I was in my right mind at the time I would've known that the bright lights were Azon's failing attempts to firebend in the rain, and that the blobs were Koron using the rain to his advantage. The sickening crack that boomed through my pounding ears was like a final buzzer, declaring our attacker superior over one of my friends. His winning blow courtesy of the small metal pole he clutched tightly in his fist. The weapon that had been so violently struck over my ally's head.

A stray burst of light flew over my face, the searing heat brushing its fury against my scalp and awakening my senses. The pain across the top of my head jolted me up onto my feet while my hand mindlessly groped at the flaming hair on the entire left side of my head. Patting my head out in a panicking fury, I watched in horror as patches of blackened locks cascaded around me, yet I sickeningly realized that I was in need of a haircut anyway.

"Gipp!" Azon yelped for me across the open clearing as she weaved and dodged our assailant's blunt attacks.

I scampered to her aid through the biting precipitation, and unsheathed my not-so-lethal-looking knife from its home in my pocket. On my way to the fight, my foot caught on something, leading me to trip over a large mound of some dense material. As my eyes focused, the mound turned into the sturdy, unconscious form of Koron, and by the yellow-purple hues of bruising taking form on his temple, it was safe to assume he'd be out for a while.

Without hesitation, I rocketed up from the ground and continued over to Azon, who was still battling on, her desperate licks of flame beginning to lose their powerful edge. Our attacker lunged forward at her, and she barely pulled back in time for the metal pole to whiff past her stomach by a hair's length. The momentum jerked the man's hood off, so I caught a clear glimpse of his face for just a split second.

Ling.

"You!" I screeched as I slashed away at his figure blindly with my puny blade, the movements all avoided swiftly by the man.

Ling responded with a fast, hard swipe to my head, which I managed to duck under and return with a stab. Blood trickled down his pole-bearing forearm; my return strike had landed on him. With eyes full of hatred trained on me, he shifted his weapon to his other hand, his weaker side. That meant advantage.

Unfortunately, with his attention now focused solely on me, his rage was approaching like a lightning storm, and with barely enough time in between slices and jabs to react or throw counter at him.

"Get back!" Azon roared from behind me.

Acting on pure instinct, I dove off to the side in a roll, escaping the harsh bolt of electricity that zoomed right through where I was standing. The world melted into slow motion as I followed the lightning's path with my eyes, watching in amazement as it flashed _right past_ the sprinting body of Ling. To my horror he kept running, not even the least bit phased by the slight miss of the rippling energy. He threw his armed side back in preparation to attack.

The metal weapon swung out at Azon, and immediately after, a shrill scream pierced through my eardrums. Stumbling to my feet, I bravely launched myself towards the noise, and on the way gathering rainwater with continuous swirling movements of my arms. Ling came into view, bringing his weapon down onto Azon once more, getting the same screech in response.

The last shriek sparked my last move. All of my gathered water rocketed towards him at break-neck speed.

The pillar of liquid blasted into him, and he lay still on the water-logged grass. The driving force probably knocked the wind out of him, but I knew he'd be up soon. It gave me only enough time to harshly pull Azon's wriggling body into my shaking arms, and desperately sprint with all I had into the eerie foliage of the forest.

**TEO'S POV**

Finally, I was lifted from darkness. Wearily, I opened my eyes, only to immediately force them closed again due to the harsh light of my surroundings. I squinted, and slowly allowed my retinas to focus on my unknown location.

A ceiling, that much was easy to identify. My fingers drifted across the soft silk underneath me, the fabric cool against the tough scabs riddled on the pads and the damp bandages masterfully hugging my palms. As my sore body struggled to haul itself upright, the bed sheets became entangled with my limbs, so I gave up trying and slammed back down onto the thin mattress with an exasperated sigh.

I laid on my mattress for a while, taking in air and relaxing while I was mentally scrambling for an answer to where I was. To my left, an ornate bookshelf loomed tall, its detailed shelves neatly packed with sleek leather-bound volumes. The bed underneath me was thin, and was sprawled delicately on the hardwood floor, which was shined to perfection.

Before I had the chance to attempt to sit up once again, quick pitter-pattering of light footsteps approached and gently slowed outside my closed door. Brisk knocks on the door alerted my senses. I balled up my bandaged hands in preparation. The wood door cried out a long, deep creek, as if it were moaning in pain from how slowly it was being opened.

A face, about my age and undeniably female, peeked out from behind the mass of hinged wood.

"You're awake!" She giddily yelped, then cleared the entire distance between us by gliding soundlessly across the floor on her knees.

Closer now, I was able to see her defining characteristics more closely. Thin furrowed eyebrows rested in concern over dark grey irises, and somehow through the color, they managed to shine like the sun. Her stare inspected me, gleaming with bold energy and a hint of curiosity. Her creamy brown hair was slicked into a high messy bun, a silk orange kerchief adorning the top of her forehead and keeping excess hair held back.

Flashing her perfect, humble smile down on me, she offered her hand in order to check my injuries. Sleeveless robes of fiery colors hung on her body, causing me to mentally take surprise. Though tied together with a more modern flare, there was still no denying that they were meant to take after traditional _airbending_ robes. I remembered drawings of them in textbooks I read a while ago.

It didn't take long to make the connection. I had found the airbending family.

* * *

**AN: Our apologies for not writing for about... 9 months? I guess you can call this chapter our baby. Please don't loose faith. We will be updating regularly from now on, please leave any questions or comments in the reviews!**


End file.
